gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1995 JESSICA - EQUESTRIAN, Soft Standing 19.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 09416
This Gotz Play Doll Set JESSICA, A YOUNG RIDER AND HER COLLECTION were produced in 1995; JESSICA measures 50cm/19.5" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code #: 09416. She has ROOTED, long, straight, dark brown hair with straight, side-swept bangs; her hair is worn down in a low braid and tied with a black ribbon. JESSICA also wears a black equestrian hat. She has BROWN EYES with a PINWHEEL(?) eye design. She is a non-articulated, WEiCHSTEHPUPPE Doll. JESSICA is dressed as an equestrian; she is described in her catalog photo as coming with the following accesories: JESSICA COMES WITH A GENUINE LEATHER SADDLE BAG, IMPRINTED WITH BREYER LOGO AND INCLUDES HER TWO FAVORITE BREYER HORSES. A THOROUGHBRED MARE AND ARABIAN STALLION. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL (or "Weichstehpuppe"); it has a SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and cannot SIT or STAND without help. It is a non-articulated doll. WEICHSTEHPUPPE's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They primarily have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics, although some will have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes. Their high-quality and well-crafted outfits tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. 'Catalog Information' *Doll Name: JESSICA *Year Produced: 1995 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 09416 *Height in cm/inches: 50cm/19.5" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): SOFT STANDING DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *Neckstamp Mld #: *Doll Collection/Series/Line: Gotz 120/15 *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Doll Produced In: GERMANY Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: DARK BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight, side-swept bangs. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL **PINWHEEL: Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as a gradient wave ("~") that begins at the pupil and radiates outwards to the edge of the iris. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: NONE Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' 'Articulation Classification' Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE; they have SOFT, padded, cloth torsos; shoulders and upper thighs and they cannot sit or stand without help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. 'Original Outfit Description' Please provide a brief, but detailed physical description of the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit and accessories. 'Original Box' Please include a brief description and photo of this doll's original box. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:19.5" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Equestrian Dressed Dolls Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Dolls with Miscellaneous Accessories Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Gotz 120/15